


Havin' A Crackdown, Uptown!

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [29]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, F/M, Gen, Jess & Matt are probably alcoholics, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock Friendship, Luke Cage is the only responsible Defender, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Team Up, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Some down time with Spidey, Cap and a couple of Defenders...
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Jessica Jones, Carol Danvers & Matt Murdock, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Havin' A Crackdown, Uptown!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a quick, new story!  
> A couple of Defenders are here in main roles, so that's nice, seeing them again.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Harlem...**

Harlem was cool, Carol could admit, even if she had to note, she didn't visit the area often. But actually spending some quality time in the area, the heroine found the cultures, people and structures made the place quite interesting. Plus there was the ever heroic Hero of Harlem, Luke Cage who resided in the area; a man who's known to be quite responsible and mature.

However, seeing him follow the completely ridiculous plans of his Defenders allies and Spider-Man completely ruined that vocal reputation.  
"Dude, we're gonna pull it off this time", Spidey stated, staring intently at Luke. "We can do this. Let's go!"

Cage looked around nervously, trying in vain to find an escape. "C'mon Spidey, it's never worked before. What makes you think it'll work now."

"I've been doing yoga, man. I'm ultra flexible."

"Good for you. But how's it going to work on my end?"

"Oh, uh- I guess... I guess just believe in yourself."

Luke let out a sad, defeated sigh. "Fine. Fastball Special, attempt number thirteen."

Spidey pumped his fist into the air while Carol leant up from where she was sitting. "Did he just say-"

"Yep", Daredevil simply cut in. "Just like the X-Men. He figures if he can't join 'em, plagiarise 'em. Jess, pass me the bottle."

Jones complied, giving the Devil of Hell's Kitchen a sympathetic look. "Everytime Spidey comes down, he ropes Luke into getting him to do it. They fail every time."

Carol sighed. Of course Peter would try that. 

Watching the event, she saw Peter jump up, Luke quickly catching the webswinger with one hand, then aim him like you would a shotput. He went to throw Spidey, but his arm was just off, the sudden change in weight throwing him for a loop, sending the spider hero hurtling through the air.

Carol went to stand as she saw her partner crash right through a trashcan, but felt a slight relief as she heard him call out: "I'm okay. Ow... oh, alright! One more time Luke, I believe in us. We can do it!"

Luke gave a groan, pulling his hoodie up. "No way, Spidey. I'm bowing out. Get Jess to do it, she's strong."

As Luke left the scene, Spider-Man turned excitedly to the P.I., who just took a large swig of alcohol and shook her head. "Alright Spider-Boy, let's do this." 

Spidey cheered, half-running over to the female Defender. While that happened, Luke sat next to Matt and Carol.

"Have fun out there dearie?" Matt joked, taking another drink from the bottle. Luke simply glared at his friend.

"So Luke", Carol started, keeping a close eye on the progress Jones and Peter were making. It was safe to say it wasn't a lot. "How's things in Harlem? I'm guessing it's a bit different to places like Hell's Kitchen or Midtown."

There was a very audible chuckle from Daredevil at the mention of his part of town, but the space captain and hero of Harlem decided to ignore him. “It’s actually pretty good down here; thanks for asking. Harlem has started to calm down in the last few months. Not even a whisper of gang activity or secret societies. It’s nice.”

“That’s really good you hear”, Carol congratulated, a grin on her face. “Hopefully it’ll stay that way.”

“Hopefully.”

After saying that, the two Defenders and Avenger’s attention was drawn by a cry, seeing Jessica covered in webbing. “What the f***, Parker?!”

“Hey, that was all you, Jones.” Spidey defended while climbing onto the wall. “All that was needed was a throw. Why is it so hard people?!”

“Maybe because none of us are Colossus”, Matt guessed, most definitely drunk. Everyone glared at him. The Devil just smirked, deciding not to bring up his blindness at that moment.

Seeing the agitated forms of the Defenders though, Carol stood up. “How about we do it Peter? I’ll throw you.”

A giant grin spread underneath the wallcrawler’s mask. “Really?” A nod from the half-kree. Peter pumped a fist. “Yes! Okay, let’s do this!”

As the two Avengers did that, Jess reclaimed her spot on the seat in between Cage and Murdock. “Pass me the bottle, Devil boy.”

Matt took one more sip then handed it over. Luke simply observed the one-sided trade. “I think you two have a problem.”

The P.I. and Devil scoffed. “As if”, they both replied, almost in prefect synchronicity. Luke gave up, deciding to look up into the sky.

“Now I get why Danny meditates”, he muttered. Jess and Matt flashed him mock hurt faces.

Meanwhile, Peter and Carol got ready to pull of the Fastball rip-off.

“Ready Spidey?”

“Ready, best Cap.”

That said, Spidey jumped up just like he did with Luke, and Carol was just able to grab him one handed. Getting a good hold, she took him and threw him, her partner perfectly sailing through the air.

“Holy shit”, Jones commented. “They actually did it.”

“Sweet Christmas”, Luke added with a light chuckle.

“That’s my boy”, Matt proudly commented, his head tilted in Peter’s direction. Unnoticed looks of curiosity were thrown his way.

Reaching the end of his travel through the air, Spidey touched ground again with a fancy roll, letting out a cheer as he went to stand up straight again. 

On the other side of the road Cap gave a cheer. “Holy crap, we did it! We’re the best!”

“Hell yeah we are”, Peter excitedly replied, then proceeding to of course sing the song ‘You’re The Best’. Carol simply looked at him with a loving affection none of the Defenders could understand.

“Is it me, or does Captain Marvel have some weird-ass taste in men?” Murdock asked aloud. 

Jones gave him an amused look. “Then that means you have a weird-ass taste in protégés.”

Daredevil shrugged, and Luke let out a sigh. “Screw it. Jess, pass me the bottle.”

The P.I. looked at the bulletproof hero with a mix of surprise and proudness. “Of course, Mr. Cage.”

Luke decided to ignore the name calling, simply bringing the beverage up to take a sip. It was empty.

“There’s nothing in it”, Luke half exclaimed a little bit offended. Jess and Matt looked at him with evil grins similar to mischievous children’s. Luke let out another sigh, a small grin on his face. “You little shits.”

That did it for the other two Defenders, the Hell’s Kitchen vigilantes bursting into laughter.

It was in that moment Luke gained a tiny understanding of how the Captain and Spider-Man felt for each other. Because in a weird way, he felt the same for his friends, even if it wasn’t in a romantic way. Because they were ‘his little shits’, his family, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end, for now ;D  
> Remember, if you've got an idea for a future story or just want to say something, put a comment down. I'd love to hear from you.  
> Until next time :)


End file.
